callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable Content
is an extension to the game. Map Packs contain multiplayer maps, and possibly a Zombies map(s) if it is released by Treyarch and possibly a Extinction map(s) released by Infinity Ward. There are also microtransactions for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Currently, no map packs are available for the Wii, Wii U and the Nintendo DS versions of the ''Call of Duty'' series. Call of Duty 2 *Bonus Map Pack — Featuring: Vossenack; Wallendar *Skirmish Map Pack — Featuring: Beaumont-Hague; Kalach *Invasion Map Pack — Featuring: Crossroads; Newvillers; Normandy; Decoytown; Rostov Call of Duty 3 *Bravo Map Pack — Featuring: Crossing; Ironclad; La Bourgade; Stalag 23; Wildwood *Valor Map Pack — Featuring: Gare Centrale; Marseilles; Aller Haut; Seine River; Rimling Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Variety Map Pack — Featuring: Broadcast; Creek; Chinatown; Killhouse *Winter Crash — Featuring: Winter Crash (PC Only) Call of Duty: World at War *Makin Day — Featuring: Makin Day *Map Pack 1 — Featuring: Knee Deep; Nightfire; Station; Verrückt (Zombies) *Map Pack 2 — Featuring: Banzai; Corrosion; Sub Pens; Shi no Numa (Zombies) *Map Pack 3 — Featuring: Battery; Revolution; Breach; Der Riese (Zombies) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Stimulus Package — Featuring: Crash; Overgrown; Bailout; Salvage; Storm *Resurgence Pack — Featuring: Carnival; Trailer Park; Fuel; Vacant; Strike Call of Duty: Black Ops *First Strike — Featuring: Berlin Wall; Discovery; Stadium; Kowloon; Ascension (Zombies) *Escalation — Featuring: Convoy; Hotel; Zoo; Stockpile; Call of the Dead (Zombies) *Annihilation — Featuring: Drive-in; Silo; Hangar 18; Hazard; Shangri-La (Zombies) *Rezurrection — Featuring: Nacht der Untoten; Verrückt; Shi No Numa; Der Riese; Moon (All Zombies) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Content Collection 1 **Content Pack 1 — Featuring: Piazza; Liberation **Content Pack 2 — Featuring: Overwatch **Content Pack 3 — Featuring: Black Box; Black Ice (Special Ops); Negotiator (Special Ops) *Content Collection 2 **Content Pack 4 — Featuring: Foundation; Sanctuary **Content Pack 5 — Featuring: Oasis; Getaway (Face Off); Lookout (Face Off); Iron Clad (Special Ops); Kill Switch (Special Ops) *Content Collection 3: Chaos Pack **Content Pack 6 - Featuring: Vortex; Intersection; U-Turn; Arctic Recon (Special Ops) **Content Pack 7 - Featuring: Vertigo (Special Ops) *Content Collection 4: Final Assault **Content Pack 7 - Featuring: Decommission; Off Shore **Content Pack 9 - Featuring: Parish; Boardwalk; Gulch *Free Face Off Map Pack — Featuring: Aground; Erosion *Free Map - Terminal Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Revolution — Featuring: Hydro; Grind; Downhill; Mirage; Die Rise (Zombies), Turned on Green Run (Zombies) and the Peacekeeper *Uprising — Featuring: Vertigo; Encore; Magma; Studio; Mob of the Dead (Zombies) *Vengeance — Featuring: Cove; Rush; Uplink; Detour; Buried (Zombies) and the Ray Gun Mark II *Apocalypse — Featuring: Pod; Frost; Takeoff; Dig; Origins (Zombies) *Personalization Packs **Paladin Pack (PC only) **Cyborg Pack **Dragon Pack (PS3 and 360 only) **Kawaii Pack **Bacon Pack **Viper Pack **Jungle Warfare Pack **Dia de Muertos Pack **Graffiti Pack **Benjamins Pack **Party Rock Pack **Zombies Pack **Aqua Pack **Pack-A-Punch Pack **Rogue Pack **Breach Pack **Desert Coyote Pack **Glam Pack **South America Pack **Africa Pack **Asia-Pacific Pack **Extra Slots Pack *Free Map - Nuketown 2025 *Bonus Paid Map - Nuketown Zombies (Free with season pass). Also available for Standalone purchase. *Promotional content **Ghosts Camouflage (free with pre-order of Call of Duty: Ghosts) Call of Duty: Ghosts *Onslaught http://www.callofduty.com/ghosts/features/seasonpass *Devastation *Invasion *Nemesis *Personalization Packs **Festive Pack **Xbox Pack (360 and One only) *Bonus Map - Free Fall (Free with pre-order of Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Bonus Skin - The Wolf http://instagram.com/p/hynwXNyp9T/ Category:DLC